Long lost father
by FwooshEye
Summary: After Voldemort had attacked the Potters there were no trace left of James Potter other than his wand and glasses, and people simply assumed Voldemort had vanished him. Maes Hughes however can't help but wondering if those strange dreams he keeps having might have something to do with with a past he can't remember. Rated T due violence and such in future chapters.
1. Prologue - That fateful night

A/N: Hello good people! I've decided to try my hands on a multi-chapter story. It's not the first one I've written, but it's the only one I plan to post bit by bit as I write it. My other ones I was planning on finishing the first draft before posting anything but for this one I figured I could use some input every now and then.

It won't be very much action in the first few chapters, but I feel it's necessary in order to build up the foundation of the plot so please bear with it. I also don't know how often I'll be able to update it, but in the writing moment I've three other chapters done and they are all longer then my little prologue.

Also, I should probably add that in this story Amestris is a part of this world, it's just on another continent that I "squeezed in" between Asia and America.

Anyway, enough of my rambling and on with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Prologue – That fateful night**

Harry Potter's head was practically spinning after having been fetched by Hagrid from that little shack in the middle of the sea and then a whole day of shopping magical items in the magical world. Still, he clung on to every word Hagrid was saying as he were explaining what had happened the night his parents had died.

"Well, nobody's sure exactly what 'appen'd", said the giant man eventually. "When 'ey got there, poor Lily was lying dead in front of yer crib where yeh were crying and bleeding. They could confirm Lily had been killed with the killing curse, but we'll probably never know how yer father went down."

"Why not?" asked Harry with mixed emotions, dreading the answer. What if it was because his father's body had been too mutilated to identify the cause of death?

"Ah, well, yeh see…" mumbled Hagrid. "They never found a body."

The skinny boy blinked at the unexpected answer. "What?"

Hagrid gave a helpless shrug. "They couldn't find 'im. They found 'is wand and glasses, but there was no body."

Harry felt like sickening up. "So… he… Voldemort… _vanished_ my dad?"

"I'm sorry Harry", said Hagrid and patted the small boy on his shoulder. "But it is one of the theories of 'ow he died. The only thing that speaks against it is that You-Know-Who was never reported to 'ave killed someone like that."

* * *

As Hagrid were consoling the eleven year old boy, a dark haired man on the other side of the world woke up with a gasp, the memory of the dream where he fought for his life in multi-coloured light still vivid in his mind.

* * *

A/N: Next time: Chapter 1 - Those Dreams.


	2. Ch one - Those dreams

A/N: Hello again! A _big thank you_ for all of you who put my story on their following and ever their favourite list! I was stunned to see I got 10 followers within 24 hours, so you guys really made my day when I saw that :)

So, before I'll release you on the chapter, I have to admit that this chapter was originally supposed to be a part of the prologue which is why it's so short, but it simply felt much better so put it up separately so...

Also while a big majority of the chapters will be from Hughes POV, there will occasionally be some with a different one. If I have troubles figuring out who's POV I should use in some cases, I'll might very well ask you guys for advice when I'm about to write that part. (Assuming I can figure out how to ask without spoiling the plot, that is.) Oh and since I've seen several different ways to spell the name of Maes daughter and I don't know which one that is most correct, I've decided to stick to the one in my copy of the manga. First I used the spelling used by this sites character-list but it didn't feel right so I went back and changed it.

Anyway, thank you for reading, I hope you'll enjoy this and if you notice something weird just let me know, alright?

Now on with the story!

* * *

 **Chapter one – Those dreams**

As the newly awoken man sat up and fumbled for his glasses his wife stirred beside him.

"Maes", she mumbled softly and lit the night-stand lamp. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah", he answered and gave her a wistful smile. "I'm sorry for waking you up, sweetheart."

"Don't be silly, honey" she whispered and pecked his cheek. "What was it about?"

"It was the same old one where I'm having some kind of magical duel with a man in dark robes to protect some people I just know are dear to me upstairs. And as usual I woke up just before one of his spells hit me."

His wife gave a worried frown. "You always seem to have that dream around this time of the year up to just after All Saints Night. Do you think it might have something to do with your past?"

Maes sighed "I don't know, Gracia. I mean… that duel… maybe it just was some really weird alchemy and not magic, but I don't know anything about that…"

"But maybe you did before."

He blinked confused and glanced at her, waiting for her explanation.

"Well, you've told me yourself that your first memory is of waking up in a hospital where they told you you'd been found in the middle of nowhere. You didn't even remember you own name – still don't if I may add – so maybe you were an exceptional alchemist but just don't remember it."

"Hm, maybe so. But that doesn't explain why I tend to dream about running around as a stag with a wolf, dog and a rat."

"During the full moon too."

"What?"

"You haven't noticed?" she giggled. "Every time you have those dreams, it's when we've been gazing at the full moon."

He chuckled. "I suppose that is a rather odd coincidence."

He lay down next to his wife again and cuddled her close, gently stroking her hair. After a while though, she broke the silence again.

"What are you thinking on now, Maes?"

"Those people I'm trying to protect in the dream… I can't help but wondering who they are. If it is some kind of memory and not just a dream…"

"I think… I think they might have been your family", replied Gracia softly and her husband stared at her.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, I don't know if you can recall it yourself, but sometimes when you talk in your sleep I can hear you tell somebody named Lily to 'take Harry and run'. I would've have talked with you about it earlier but you've always been so wound up after those nights so I'm afraid it slipped my mind."

Maes swallowed hard. "So… you think I might have been married before?" he practically whimpered before pinching the back of his nose hard. "Oh man… what kind of man does that make me? Married with children and then just remarries?"

Gracia smacked his arm hard and when she had his full attention she gave him her answer to that question. "That, _Maes Hughes_ , makes you a good man who has amnesia and decided to move on instead of wallowing in self-pity. I know you still tries to recover your memories and that you've figured out you're not amestrian originally so don't you dare to use that as an excuse. I'll tell you what. Once you've figured out where you came from, let's go there and try to find out more. Maybe your original family is still alive and looking for you."

"And if I was married and that marriage is still considered valid, what then? I don't want to divorce you."

Gracia smiled softly. "Then we'll take that talk then. I'd like to see them try to separate me from you."

Any further discussion was interrupted by Gracia suddenly turning green and rushing to the bathroom. Maes in half panic tried to help his wife as much as he could, almost calling an ambulance before Gracia managed to talk some sense into him. It wasn't until a few days later when she agreed to go to the doctor that they discovered that she hadn't caught a nasty bug but as a matter of fact was pregnant.

After that he, as some sort of safety line for himself, increased his very conscious habit of showing people photographs of his wife – and later of his new-born daughter Elicia too. If he ever got amnesia again, he wanted to be sure at least someone would know who his family was.

He refused to lose another family.

* * *

A/N: That's it for today good people! Next time: Chapter two - A close call and memories


	3. Ch two - A close call and memories

A/N: Hello again my lovely readers! Thank you all for your patience and kind reviews. To be honest I'm not very pleased with this chapter, I feel I should have added more to the "intro" of it but I couldn't find a good way to do it so eventually I had to settle with "good enough". Oh well, maybe I'll go back and change it in the future if I get a sudden bout of inspiration for it. I feel better about the next chapter, though I have to warn you it might take a while before I get an opportunity to upload that part.

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

 **Chapter two - A close call and memories**

Lieutenant Colonel Hughes had known he would be in danger when he joined the military. It wasn't even the first time he stared down the barrel of a gun. It was however the first time said gun was held by a creature that somehow had managed to morph into a perfect copy of his darling wife.

 _It's almost like polyjuice potion_ , he thought, a part of him distractedly wondering what that even was whilst the other were desperately wishing for his shirt to _turn freaking bullet proof_.

After that the pain practically exploded in his chest as the bullet hit him and the last thing he noticed before everything went dark were the distant voice of Roy calling for his attention over the phone.

* * *

 _"Oh Charlus, look! He turned his pillow into a cat, he's going to be so powerful our little James!"_

 _…_

 _"_ _Hi, I'm James, James Potter! Who are you?"_

 _"_ _I'm Siruis Black, is this your first year at Hogwarts too?"_

 _…_

 _"_ _Dipsy!"_

CRACK!

"Master James Potter has called for Dipsy?"

 _"_ _Do my homework!"_

 _"_ _Dipsy is sorry, young master James Potter, but Dipsy has already been ordered by Mistress Dorea Potter to not do young masters homework and to ignore such orders."_

 _"_ _Oh bugger."_

 _…_

"What are you?"

"I is Dipsy the House Elf!"

 _…_

 _"_ _Wow, look at her, she's so pretty!"_

 _"_ _James, you know she hates you guts, right?"_

 _"_ _Shut up and go back to your book, Lupin!"_

 _…_

 _"_ _You're a_ werewolf?! _"_

 _"_ _I- I- I'm sorry! P-please, I-"_

 _"_ _WICKED!"_

 _…_

 _"_ _Get back to your chemistry box, Snivellus!"_

 _"_ _How about you get your head out of your arse,_ Potter?! _Come on, Sev, let's go to the library."_

 _…_

"Are you going to keep me from saving him? He needs an ambulance!"

"Dipsy needs to keep her master's secret! And Dipsy can help Master herself. Dipsy will be right back!"

 _CRACK_

 _…_

 _"_ _I, Mr. Padfoot, hereby name thee… Prongs!"_

 _"_ _Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail, huh? So where does that leave me?"_

 _"_ _You're Moon Moon."_

 _"_ _Mr. Padfoot, I swear if I ever hear the slightest rumour of you using that I_ will _flay you!"_

 _"_ _Aw, chill down Moony."_

 _"_ _Moony huh? I guess that does suit Remus. Mr. Wormtail thinks Mr. Prongs gave an exceptional name to Mr. Moony. Right Mr. Padfoot?"_

 _…_

 _"_ _I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH LILY!"_

 _…_

"I thought his wife name was Gracia?"

 _…_

 _"_ _Come on, Lils, what do muggles have that we don't?"_

 _"_ _I'll tell you what they have:_ Common sense _."_

 _"_ _Aww, the prank wasn't that bad!"_

 _"_ _Oh yes it was! In case you didn't realize my sister is a_ muggle _and can't undo green skin on her own!"_

 _"_ _Well she still deserved it."_

 _"_ THAT'S NOT THE POINT! _"_

 _…_

"How am I supposed to explain the lack of corpse though? Not that I'm complaining he's alive, but it will raise questions."

"Leave that to Dipsy, Master Muggle Healer Knox!"

 _…_

 _"_ _A prophesy? What are you talking about, Albus?"_

 _"_ _I'm afraid my boy, that your son have just become the number one target on Voldemort's hit list."_

 _…_

"We'll have to keep him hidden for now."

 _…_

 _"_ _Change the Secret Keeper to Peter?"_

 _"_ _Well, yeah! I'm too obvious a choice, Prongs, so I'll be the perfect decoy!"_

 _…_

 _"_ _Lily it's him! Take Harry and run, I'll fight him off!"_

 _…_

 _"_ _Now now, Mr. Potter, where's the diversity? Are you just going to keep using transfiguration to fight me?_ _ **Depulso!**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Obliviate!**_ _"_

 _As the two spells locked on a part of him noticed how his enemy raised his eyebrows in surprise at the choice of spell, but the bigger part of him were trying to overcome the Dark Lord's banishing charm with his memory erasing charm._

 _Sweat were running down his eyes as he tried to pour as much power as he could into his spell, however, he was not as magically strong as the Dark Lord and before he could manage to jump aside he was overpowered by Voldemort and the two spells slammed into him._

* * *

And Maes Hughes sat up in the bed with a startled cry.

* * *

A/N: Next time: Chapter three - Old friends and revelations


	4. Ch three - Old friends and revelations

**A/N:** First things first: Thank you all who have reviewed, followed and favoured this story! Secondly, I'm sorry about the delay and even more sorry that the future chapters probably won't be updated any more swiftly either. I was planning to have a few chapters finished written ahead buuuut that plan went down the pipes so to say. You know how it it, real life keeps getting in the way (though I suppose I should be glad I at least have a job, even with how much I hate it)... **  
**

Well, I'm not gonna ramble on anymore for now so I'll just leave you guys to it. I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

 **Chapter three – Old friends and revelations**

As Maes gulped for air he glanced around. Everything was blurry without his glasses (where were they anyway?) but he could at least determinate that he wasn't home nor in a hospital. He had an herbal, bitter but somehow oddly familiar taste lingering in his mouth.

 _A basic healing potion_ , his mind supplied and he realized with a start that he could accept that explanation. But wasn't it just a dream?

He rubbed his chest where the bullet had hit absentmindedly when he suddenly noticed it didn't hurt. A closer inspection showed there was only a small scar left after the bullet and the stabbings from Lust.

"How long have I been unconscious?" he asked himself.

"About a day", answered a gruff voice Maes recognized.

"Dr. Knox? Where am I?"

"In my house", replied the grumpy man and started to examine the soldier's vital signs after handing the man his glasses. "You were taken to the morgue yesterday morning. I had just removed your shirt – just how did you get a hold of a shirt of _Kevlar_ , anyway? – when you started so show signs of life and mumbling all sort of nonsense. Oh and you called for some crazy elf too."

Maes could practically feel the cogwheels starting to turn in an alarming rate in his head. "An elf?"

Knox grunted. "Yeah. Kept calling herself for 'Dipsy the House Elf'."

That couldn't be a coincidence. Especially as his mind slowly provided other snippets of memories with the small creature. He had to investigate it, preferably by talking to her.

"Dipsy!" he said out in a normal talking tone and with small crack he had a small, old and frail looking creature standing before him. Her big eyes were wet with tears and it looked like she was trying her best to keep from blowing her nose in the frail pillowcase she was wearing.

"Ooohhh… M-m-master has called for D-Dipsy again! And this time Master is awake too! Dipsy is so very, very happy!"

"Hello Dipsy", he said softly, noticing she looked very familiar to what she had looked like in his dreams but much more worn out. But he still had to ask his questions, to make sure he hadn't gone mental. "Dipsy… do I know you?"

That made the little female to start bawling. "Know? Oh young little master knew Dipsy very well! Dipsy helped nice mistress to care for young master when he was just a baby. Oohh… Dipsy was so very very sad when Master Muggle Healer Knox said yous couldn't remember anything!"

"Dipsy- Dipsy please calm down! I need to ask some other questions!"

It was almost like hitting a switch button with how quickly she went quiet even if she obviously still were highly emotional. Hughes took a deep breath.

"Thank you. Now, as my good old friend Knox apparently told you I'm an amnesiac, but I think I've might have started to remember some things but I need your help to sort out what is real and not."

"Oh, Dipsy will do anything to help her kind Master, oh yes she will!"

"Thanks. Now, first of all: Am I a wizard?"

"Oh yes! Kind Master James Potter is a very powerful wizard! Had just taken his mastery in transfiguration too before yous went into hiding."

"Is James Potter my real name?"

"Why yes. Master James Potter is the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter!"

"I see… did I… did I by any chance marry a girl named Lily?"

"Oh yes! Dipsy remember it was a very beautiful wedding too!"

"Were we happy together?"

"Very much so! Dipsy has never seen Master as happy as he was then, even if it was a war. And Dipsy knows Master was so very proud when his little Harry was born!"

Hughes had to swallow the lump that was suddenly forming in his throat.

"I… I recall fighting an evil man… I was trying to protect Lily and Harry from him…"

He saw Dipsy's forlorn look and he buried his face in his hands. He had failed them.

"Dipsy… are there… are there any pictures of them?" he choked out.

He felt her small hands pet his knee.

"Dipsy will be back in a moment", she said and disappeared.

Maes more felt than saw Knox sit down beside him.

"When you were still unconscious, Dipsy had the idea of faking your death, in case you wanted to return 'to your world' unnoticed. She even fixed a fake corpse and left it at the morgue. Do you want to go under cover or do you want us to remove it and reveal that you're alive?"

Even though he hadn't said it, Hughes could hear the doctor's real question.

 _Are you okay enough to move forward?_

He lay down on the bed again with a sigh and stared up the ceiling. It was a hard decision, but he knew he had to do it.

"I'll have to go undercover. The ones who tried to kill me… they are dangerous, and if they realize I'm still alive they might get desperate. The tricky question will be how to give Roy the information he needs."

Knox raised an eyebrow.

"I heard a rumour you had said the military is in danger on the phone. Is it that bad?"

"It's worse. They plan to turn everybody in Amestris to a Philosopher's Stone."

The doctor stared at his patient with a frown. "I don't understand what you mean. Isn't that stone just a legend?"

Maes shook slowly his head. "No. The Elric Brothers decoded Tim Marcho's research notes Sheska had recreated for them, and they discovered that the main ingredient for the Stone is human souls. That's why he hid his research and ran away."

Knox blanched drastically at those words. "You must be joking…?"

"Sadly not. And the day they tried to murder me I discovered Amestris itself is one big transmutation circle. If you look at where there have been major bloodsheds the last 400 years, it's a perfect match with the connecting points for the transmutation circle to a philosopher's stone."

"That's when Amestris was founded… you mean…?"

"Yes. This country was created with the sole purpose of making a ginormous stone. It's not humans who's behind all of this, it homunculi who've been holding the strings all this time. Wouldn't surprise me now that I think about it if they were behind the fall of Xerxes too."

"Fuck I need a whiskey… Is the circle complete yet?"

"No, but soon. After Leore it's only the Briggs left."

"Hm. So we have a little time left to come up with a plan then."

"Yeah, but after that I have no idea when they plan to strike. I will have try and figure that out without revealing to them I'm alive."

"Hrmf, well. You go ahead and do that and I'll try to keep my eyes and ears open at the morgue. You know where I live and where I work. If you find something you feel like I need to know, you know where to find me."

Maes grinned weakly. "Thanks, Knox."

They were interrupted by the return of Dipsy holding a photo album and a slim stick made of mahogany.

"My wand!" exclaimed Hughes in surprise.

"Dipsy found it next to the photo album when she was visiting the Potter Family Vault and brought it along too. Dipsy was also told by the Goblins to deliver this to yous", she said and suddenly a massive pile of papers appeared. What really attracted his attention though were three envelopes that looked different from the others. He picked them up and looked at the seal – an H in a shield surrounded by a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake. Almost on auto mode he broke the seal on the first one and pulled out the official looking slip of parchment.

"Grades?" he mumbled confused before he glanced at the name on it and froze.

 _Harry James Potter_

"Harry is alive? _My son is alive?!_ "

"Yes Master James Potter, sir. Young Master Harry Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived, sir, because he survived You-Know-Who's nasty killing curse."

"He… he was hit with the… was it called Akvada Kedavra? … And he survived it? How?"

"Dipsy does not know. Dipsy only knows that The Nasty Curse bounced back on You-Know-Who."

"So You-Know-Who is dead?"

"Dipsy does not think so. Dipsy spoke with house elf friends at Hogwarts and heard that in Young Master Harry Potters first year at Hogwarts it was discovered that You-Know-Who had been hiding under Professor Quirrell's turban."

Hughes got up and started to pace back and forth. "So he's still around. Oh man, this is bad… What should I do?"

"You should lie down and get some more rest before you rip up your wounds!" snapped Knox and promptly dropped the large pile of letters on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"How can I rest when my son is alive and still targeted by a maniac because of some bloody prophesy? How should I warn Roy of what's about to happen? And how can I tell Gracia and Elicia I'm still alive without putting them in danger? Oh man I need to get them out of the country too… Should I take them to England? Damn that could be just as dangerous with You-Know-Who on the loose…"

"OH FOR HEAVENS SAKE MAN _LIE DOWN_!"

Maes froze and looked at the other man who was glaring daggers at him.

Knox huffed in annoyance. "There is nothing you can do right now and you know it. And if you're going to fake your death, the less who knows you're alive the better. I am not saying you should hide it from your wife and daughter, but you need to wait until all the focus is removed from them unless you want to risk them not looking like they're grieving at the funeral and cause suspicions to arise."

With a deep sigh he sat down again on the bed again and tiredly rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, of course, you're right... I must start with lying low. But when I can start to make movements… Hm. When it comes to Gracia I could put on a… glamour… and introduce myself as James Potter and give her a number of hints with things only she knows about me. But Elicia must probably be kept in the dark until I can safely move them away from Amestris. As much as I love her, she is too young to understand the concept of secrets and I don't want them to get hurt because of a slip. But how should I warn Roy? And how should I protect _Harry?_ What will he- OW!"

Hughes rubbed his arm where Knox had stabbed him with a needle. The middle-aged man calmly put his medical gear away before he helped to ease the now rather drowsy man lying down again.

"Knox, you… sneaky… bastard."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. It's not like you would be able to relax right now anyway and whether you like it or not you are on _bedrest_. So save all your worrying and planning until tomorrow and sleep, alright?"

"S'not 'ike you 'ave me a 'oice…" mumbled Hughes as the drugs pulled him further and further into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N: That's all for this time. A question though: Is there anything specific you would like to see/not see? I have quite a lot planned out, but it mainly covers things from the promised day and after, the period before is still pretty loose so if you have any wishes, now is the time to let me know and I might be able to incorporate them. ;)

Next time: Chapter four - Planning.


	5. Ch four - Planning

A/N: Hello again! I apologize about the delay and thank you all for your patience, reviews, faves and follows! You know, I thought I would be lucky to receive 60 faves and 100(+!) followers when this was finished and we're past that on only a prologue and three chapters. As you can probably imagine, I am very happy about this. So thank you yet again!

On a different note, I had originally planned to upload this before I went to NärCon at the end of October, but there were a few things I didn't like about it so it got postponed until after. And November has always been a lousy writing-month for me which is highly annoying considering that's when Nanowrimo is. Ah well, shit happens.

Btw, what would you like to see when it comes to Maes/James meeting Roy? I have a feeling I'll get stuck there and since it's probably pretty close, any suggestions would be appreciated. Just put them in a review or in a PM if you have any :)

Now on to the story!

* * *

 **Chapter four – Planning**

When Hughes awoke again Knox was nowhere to be seen but Dipsy was happily bustling about cleaning the place. He silently observed all the items littered around the room lazily floating around in the air while the little House Elf swiftly dusted each off and directing it off to wherever it was supposed to be. Maes doubted there had ever been any kind of system amongst the grumpy old man's stuff, but that didn't seem to hinder Dipsy because there certainly was one now.

"Oh! Master James Potter is awake!" piped the old elf happily when she glanced at him. "Cans I get Master anything?"

He blinked groggily. "Can I have some water, please?" he croaked.

Dipsy nodded and disappeared briefly before returning with a glass. "Here's your water, Master James Potter! But yous must drink it slowly said the muggle healer."

He accepted the glass after pushing himself to a sitting position.

"How long was I asleep this time?" he asked after a few sips.

"Master James Potter slept through all night. It is mid-morning now. Master Muggle Healer Knox had to leave for work though and make sure nobody discovered yours fake body was fake."

Maes smirked at the elf's name for doctor. "I see. And Dipsy, you don't need to call me 'Master James Potter'. I've lived the last few years as Maes Hughes so it's enough if you just call me Maes."

"Oh, okay Master Maes."

Hughes fondly shook his head, realizing he wasn't surprised she still squeezed in a Master before his name. "So, I digress. Since I can't go and see him myself yet, how is my son doing?"

"Dipsy does not know."

He straightened up. "What? Why not?"

"Dipsy was forbidden by Professor Dumbledore to visit Young Master's new home."

"What? Why?"

"It was because Young Master Harry was sent to live with his muggle-auntie. Professor Dumbledore said that Harry survived because of Mistress Lily's sacrifice, and that to keep Harry safe he had put up blood-wards which had to be with someone connected to Mistress by blood. And with them being muggles, any magic done in there would be blamed on Young Master and that might put him in trouble I's told."

"I see… but… Why do I have a bad feeling about Harry staying there? Why can I hear the words 'Petty Petunia' in the back of my head?"

"Mistress Lily used to complain about how her sister was narrow-minded when it came to magic Dipsy remembers. And then you used to say that 'It's Petty Petunia's loss she can accept magic'."

Hughes expression hardened as he stared into nothing. "So my son has been growing up with at least magic-hating person then?"

The old little elf nodded solemnly and sniffed. "Yes. Dipsy is sorry she-"

"No Dipsy, stop. It's not your fault. Let's focus on the future instead. The summer is soon over, so school should be starting soon, right?"

"Yes, Master Maes, Hogwarts will be starting in less than a month. Dipsy has also heard from Hogwarts elves that Professor Dumbledore had told Professor McGonagall that Young Master Harry would stay with the Weasley-family the rest of the summer."

"Right. I don't really remember much more about them than a lot of red-heads but they give me a good feeling so he may stay there for now. Next summer however he'll be staying with me. The question is: will it be here or in England?"

"May Dipsy come with a suggestion?"

"Of course, go ahead."

"Why not both? Mistress Lily was working on a new way of transportation before yous went into hiding, and she was almost done with it. Do you remember it, sir? It was two big trunks which were connected to the same trunk-flat. Like a wizarding-tent with two doors, but the trunks would be able to be miles apart but one would only have to walk a few yards to step out from the other one."

Maes face scrounged up in deep concentration. "I… I'm not sure if I can recall it…"

"That's alright, Master Maes", said Dipsy and petted him on the knee. "Why don't you look through the family-album for now and after lunch Dipsy will bring Master Maes his old school books so yous can try and recall the spells you've learned. "

"But what about Harry?"

Dipsy smiled like a grandmother calming her little grandson. "He will be fine for now, sir. Yous need to focus on remembering, so you can take care of Young Master Harry when the summer comes again. Dipsy is soon done with cleaning the house of Master Muggle Healer Knox and will then ward the basement so yous can train with the wand too. Dipsy is sure that once Master Maes have been reminded of a few spells the rest will follow."

Dipsy snapped her fingers and the Potter Family Album landed promptly on his lap.

"Now, go ahead and look at your family-photos, Master Maes. You need to remember them before you can show them off, right?"

Hughes chuckled lightly. It seemed like Knox had already told her of his habit.

"Right."

* * *

When Knox came home from the morgue, he wasn't sure he had stepped into the right house. Everything was sparkling clean. No dishes in the sink, the trashes were obviously thrown out and for some reason there were a vase with a bouquet standing on the kitchen table. As he looked around more he realized that a few pictures of his son had been framed and now hanged on the wall both in the kitchen, the hallway and by the staircase.

"Welcome home, Master Muggle Healer Knox", he heard the little crazy creature say behind him and he turned around.

"You didn't have to clean this place up, you know", he grunted after greeting her.

"Dipsy likes cleaning, Master Muggle Healer Knox, and since yous helped Master Maes Dipsy wants to help yous in any way Dipsy can. Now, what would you like for dinner?"

"Anything's fine", he replied with a sigh, too tired to protest. It was obvious the little elf wouldn't leave things be anyway. "Is Hughes still in bed?"

"Yes, sir! He has only left for loo, just as you ordered. He did get migraines a few times before lunch though as he started to remember more about his family. It got better after a pain-relieving potion, however."

"Good. I'll just go and check on him then and see how much he has healed."

"Okay. Dipsy will show up with dinner when it is ready."

Knox headed up the stairs and into the room Maes was currently occupying only to see the man in question reading a book and waving a pencil in the air.

"What are you doing?" he asked slowly. Hughes looked up from the book.

"Oh, hi Knox! I'm just going through my old school books and trying to remember some spells. I used my wand at first, but when I accidentally fired a successful Flipendo on the bookshelf Dipsy had just arranged she made me promise to not use my wand until she had fixed a practice room."

"Uh-huh. And just what does a 'flippdo" do?"

"Flipendo is also known as the 'knock-back jinx'. It simply knocks things over."

"So in other words you knocked down all the books."

"Yeah. I promise nothing was damaged, though!"

"Hrmf. Though if it was you could probably fix it by waving your stick."

"I could, sure, but it's better to not break things to begin with, you know? So, how was your day at the morgue?"

"Mustang came by today."

Maes stilled. "Oh… Uhm… How is he?"

"Devastated. And hell bent on finding your killer. Also, while he didn't say it outright, I am pretty sure he suspects that at least someone in the top-brass is involved."

"Hmm… Must be Major Armstrong's doing. Bradley forbade us to speak of the Elric-brothers escapade in Lab 5, and Roy would've started with talking with Armstrong. While he wouldn't directly disobey the Führer's orders, he knows Roy well enough to know what kind of hints to drop."

"Hm. Can't say I've ever portrayed the Major as someone who would skip around the rules like that."

"Nah, but it's probably some skill that has been passed down the Armstrong-line for generations, don't you think?"

Knox snorted. "I'm pretty sure that his bragging-technique has been passed down his family for generations. Anyway, you should be able to start moving and training soon. After your 'funeral' I'd say. The 'autopsy' on your fake body has been finalized and the funeral is scheduled to be the coming Saturday.

"So soon? Well that's all for the better I guess. Transfigured flesh doesn't work like ordinary flesh and people would be suspicious if it didn't start to rot."

Suddenly Hughes perked up.

"Hey! I just remembered something without having read up on it or getting a migraine!"

"Oh that it wonderful, Master Maes!" they suddenly heard Dipsy say and both men jumped startled, not having noticed her show up in the doorway with two trays floating behind her. She placed one tray on her master's lap and the other at the desk for Knox. "It means the rest of you memories should come soon too."

Without another word she disappeared – presumably to take care of the dishes. Both men stared at the spot she had just vacated.

"She is rather… eccentric… isn't she?" Knox mumbled. Hughes nodded.

"I'm pretty sure it's a house-elf thing. On to more important things, however. Have you seen this newpaper-clip with a picture of my son Harry? It's from his first Quiddith match – youngest seeker in a century, can you believe it? And he almost swallowed the Snitch too! Oh, and here's one with a picture from when he-"

With a groan Knox sat down at the desk and started in on his meal as Hughes rambled on about all he had learned and started to remember about his son. It seemed some things never changed.

* * *

A/N: Am I the only one who is slightly disappointed that we never get to hear Armstrong brag about the bragging technique? Just a little bit? Okay. Anyway, that's all for today, dear readers! See you next time in Chapter five - Get things rolling.


	6. Ch five - Get things rolling

A/N: Hello dear readers! Thank you as usual for reading my little crossover. I'll keep myself short for once before I'll let you lose on the story: I'm going to be really busy the first four-five month next year, so it might take much more time between the updates from now on. I do not plan on abandoning it however, it will just be a slow going I'm afraid... Just thought you deserved to be warned beforehand.

So, thanks again and on we go!

* * *

 **Chapter five – Get things rolling**

The next few weeks passed in a blur of planning, remembering and training. After the funeral Maes had headed down into the basement and started to train mainly on putting on a glamour and perfecting it – along with perfecting the notice-me-not charm and a scent-removing charm. It wouldn't do if that homunculus who had shot him also had a super-nose or something. Better safe than sorry, after all!

He looked into the mirror, observing the result of his finalized glamour.

In a way, he guessed he looked a bit like what Remus would've looked like if he hadn't been a werewolf. It was the same light-brown hair, but the face was scar-free and didn't have that overall sick and worn feeling Moony had so often had. Also the eyes were a soft blue instead of that intense yellow of his friend. All in all, it was a face which was easy enough for him to remember, but modified enough so that if a wizard for some unknown reason would see him they wouldn't recognize him as Moony unless they knew him rather well – which probably wouldn't be that many considering that the werewolf always had kept his distance.

He had also started to remember more and more spells every day, and Dipsy had said that at this rate he would be at NEWT-level at least by Christmas. He had also researched Lily's notes about the two-way-trunks and with a whoop of joy realized she had finished the actual theory and that all that was left to do was to put on the final runes on the last trunk as the first one apparently was already done. Once both were properly engraved it would simply a matter of activating the runes with his magic and a little bit of blood for their build-in wards.

A knocking from behind interrupted him from his musings and he turned around. Knox stood leaning against the door-frame and studied the new face on his friend.

"So, _James_ , is it today that you plan on hitting the streets?"

"Yes. I'm a bit worried though, what if she has changed her routines?"

"Hughes."

"Yeah?"

"You've had Dipsy practically _stalk_ Gracia these last few weeks just to ensure her habits are the same. She'll be there. Do you have your wand on you?"

"Yup, right here in my pocket", Maes replied and patted the outside of his thigh. Knox raised an eyebrow.

"I was under the impression you would keep it in your sleeve."

"That was my initial plan, but since I'm used to keeping my throwing knives there I just kept throwing my wand at whatever I was trying to spell. Swapping place was the easiest way to stop that."

Knox snorted and the two men left the house and while Knox took the car to the morgue, Maes Hughes – currently under disguise and his old name – started to walk in the opposite direction. After a roughly half-an-hour he had passed his family's flat and a few minutes later he saw his wife and daughter walk towards him, a brown paper bag in one of Gracia's arms while the other held Elicia by her hand.

 _No, they're walking_ home _from the grocery store. Get your grip together!_ he admonished himself silently. Schooling his features into a neutral mask – it seemed like the old Pure-blood training had stayed with him – he "accidentally" bumped into Gracia, causing her to drop the bag.

"Oh, I am so terribly sorry, Ma'am! Here, let me help you!" he gushed and started to put back the groceries that had fallen out of the bag, inconspicuously sneaking down the book Dipsy had picked up for him.

"Oh that's alright, I'm the one who should apologise and looked were I was going!"

"Nonsense! The fault was all mine", he replied and rose up and held out his had to Gracia. "I'm James Potter. It's nice to meet you miss…"

"Mrs. Gracia Hughes. And this is my daughter Elicia."

"Hughes? Oh, so you're the wife of the late…?" he started but trailed off as he saw tears forming in his darling's eyes.

"I'm sorry", she whimpered. "It's just-"

"No, don't apologise", Maes interrupted softly and gently wiped away the tear that trickled down her cheek. "Don't apologise for missing someone you love."

Gracia gave him a rueful smile. "It's just so hard", she whispered.

"I know it is. And it will take time before it gets easier. Merlin knows I still grieve my wife Lily and it has been a few years since she… passed."

They trailed off into an awkward silence, nether sure of how to continue or how to finish their conversation. Thankfully, Elicia provided the perfect distraction.

"Mommy, my feet hurt", she said as she tugged at her mother's skirt. "Can you carry me?"

Maes saw that Gracia glanced towards him as she opened her mouth to tell their little princess she couldn't carry both her and the groceries and he quickly made a miniatures nod towards Elicia and adjusted the grocery bag he still had in his arms. He noticed her eyes briefly widen at his use of the body language they subconsciously had developed between each other over the years. She shook her head and cleared her throat before she swiftly lifted up Elicia on her hip.

"Of course, sweetie, I hope Mr. Potter won't mind carrying the groceries for us though?"

"Not at all, it would be my pleasure!" he replied with a smile and turned towards his daughter. "Say, have you ever heard the tales of the Marauders?"

Elicia looked at him with big eyes. "No, what is that?"

"Oh, it's a positively _magical_ tale of a stag, a dog, a wolf and a rat that lived in a magical forest far far away…"

* * *

As Gracia packed away the groceries her daughter handed her, she thought of the strange man they had encountered. Maybe it was her grief talking and making her imagine things, but his manner was _very_ similar to her late husband's. There was also something else about him that kept nagging her, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"Mommy, can we read this book tonight?" Elicia suddenly asked and held up a book Gracia had never seen before.

"Honey, where did you find this?" she asked confused as she took the book and looked at the title. _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , it read.

"In the bag", her daughter answered.

Humming slightly Gracia opened it to see if there was a name written inside the cover and was indeed rewarded with writing.

 _To our beloved son Harry, from your loving parents._

 _Lily and James_

She gasped as she realized what had been nagging on her mind. " _I still grieve my wife Lily_ " James had said. The same name as the person Maes in his dream had told to take Harry and run – both names which were written in the book. And – now when she thought about it – James had been talking about a stag, a wolf, a dog and a rat too, something Maes had frequently dreamt about. Had it only been about the Marauders as James had dubbed them she might have been able to brush it off as a simple story which might have been popular where Maes grew up wherever that was, but with all the details together it couldn't be a coincidence.

"Mommy, is eveythin' okay?" Elicia asked softly and looked up at Gracia with big eyes, snapping her out of her thoughts. She smiled gently at her daughter.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm just thinking. I think James must have accidentally dropped his book in the bag, but I'm sure he won't mind if we borrow it for the night."

After all, she had a very strong feeling she would meet James Potter again soon enough.

And she would make sure he answered her questions.

* * *

Maes cast one last look at the house behind him before he walked off. There was no way his wife wouldn't put together the pieces he had supplied her with. But coming clean with her was the easy part, now it was time for a much harder one: Roy.

* * *

A/N: Alright folks, that's all for this time and thank you for reading! Now, next update won't be until next year sometime, so I'll just end with this:

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	7. Ch six - Snapped

A/N: Hello again, dear readers! I hope you all have had a good start on the new year. This chapter did _not_ want to cooperate with me, but at least I got through it. Just hope the next chapter won't be as though (pepper pepper, knock on wood, *cough*).

Anyway, thank you all for reading it (and for your patience), and I hope you'll like this chapter just as much as the rest.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter six – Snapped**

By the time Hughes reached Mustangs house it was mid-morning. His flat – or rather, Gracia's flat – wasn't really that far away from Roy's house, but he wanted to avoid meeting him in the door which he probably would've if he had gone there directly. Also, it was a good opportunity to go over the plan again: Sneak inside, hide the letter in a way that ensures that Mustang finds it, sneak out again and when the night arrives go to Madam Christmas pub and hope to not get fried. Maybe he should have practised the Flame Freezing Charm some more? Ah well, at least it was slightly better than his original plan. He had considered connecting the fireplaces in Knox', Roy's and Gracia's houses to a private floo connected to Potter Manor, but not only was it still too advanced magic for him to do stuff like that, he had also realized Mustang was the only one with a fireplace _big_ enough for floo. Still, the fireplace was still the best part to start with his current plan.

After making sure nobody was around to see him, he walked up to Mustang's front door and with a silent murmur tapped on the lock with his wand before he gently opened the door and slipped inside. Maes was surprised at how easy it was to break into Roy's house, but he supposed using Alohomora could be considered cheating. It wasn't like muggles could put up wards against stuff like that after all.

Wand in hand, he walked swiftly into the living room and straight to the fireplace. Pulling the letter he had prepared out of his pocket he put it on the floor next to the fireplace and moved the stand with the poker to the other side, not letting his letter peek out from under it. A visitor wouldn't react if the stand were standing on the left or right side of the fireplace, but for Roy – or any of his men really – it would stand out like sore thumb if it suddenly was on the left side. He looked at his work and gave a satisfied nod. All he had to do now was to sneak out again and-

"You're bold, for breaking into my house in the middle of the day", a very familiar voice barked out behind him and with a startled jump he turned around, spotting a very pissed alchemist who was prepared to snap. Oh dear.

Maybe he should have made sure Roy wasn't having a day off.

* * *

Roy was in his lab in the basement, trying to focus on his research. Like all state alchemists that were in the military full time and not only called in for specific missions like Fullmetal was, he had a few days "off" every month for research. But right now, he had a very hard time to focus on alchemy when what he really wanted to do was to be outside searching for his Hughes' murderer.

He glanced out the small window that was barely visible from the outside unless you knew it was there. It was mainly there to provide extra light for him and as an extra source of ventilation, but it was also useful for spotting if someone was heading to his front door, like Hughes was currently doing- wait. That wasn't Hughes, he was dead. Roy had not realized until then that he had memorized the way Maes walked, but right now someone with a stride identical to Hughes was visiting him, and he had a gut feeling it was important.

He walked up from the basement but before he passed through the kitchen he heard the lock click open and he frowned. He didn't have any spare keys lying around outside, so where did this man get one? More importantly, _who was it_?

Swiftly and silently he hid in the shadows behind the kitchen door, peeking through the gap by the wall. He instantly realized that whoever it was that had let themselves in, they knew their way around his house. Yet, just from the glimpse he caught of the man's face, he knew it wasn't someone he'd ever invited before, which meant he must have broken in before for some reason.

With a rising temper he put on his gloves and sneaked after the person into the living room and saw him pull out a piece of paper and put it on the floor next to the fire place. Roy watched the stranger move the stand for the fire-poker and placed it on top of the paper. Gritting his teeth he observed the man nodding at his work. The bastard obviously knew his habits too.

"You're bold, for breaking into my house in the middle of the day", Mustang snapped harshly and rubbed his fingers slowly, making tiny sparks appear. "I'll give you five seconds to explain why you've broken into my house before I burn you to crisps."

The man looked almost befuddled as he gaped like a fish, not saying anything. But Mustang did.

"One."

The panic that appeared on the man's face was highly satisfying. Not that he let that show of course.

"Two."

He almost wished the man wouldn't answer so he'd have an excuse to fry him.

"Three."

Now that he thought about it, something seemed to be off about the man's face. He'd have to hold back the flames so he could get answers.

"Four."

" ** _Aquamenti!_** "

Roy snapped his fingers as the man snapped up his arm and pointed a fucking twig at him. But before his flames even reached the man they were doused with a torrent of water that seemed to appear from the man's stick.

Which consequentially drenched him too, as he was right behind the flames.

Stunned by the science-defying water, he didn't react to the man's next words quickly enough either.

" ** _Accio gloves!_** **_Incarcerous_** ** _!_** "

Mustang cursed as his gloves where ripped out of his hands and ropes tied themselves around him on their own. He glared at the stranger who knelt down beside him.

"Sorry about that Roy, but I don't fancy being fried right now", the man said calmly.

"Who are you and how did you get into my house", Mustang growled out between gritted teeth.

"Don't you- oh right, of course you don't recognize me. Sorry, I forgot myself a bit there. Anyway, you can call me James Potter. As for how I got in, I used this", the man said and waved the stick.

"What, a magic wand? Stop fucking me around."

"Language, Roy. Geez, was it you who taught Ed to swear? You shouldn't do that, you know. He's such a sweet boy."

Roy froze in the middle of his struggles, feeling as if his guts had turned to ice. Why did this man know about Fullmetal? Had he looked up them too? Come to think of it, he hadn't heard from the Elric brothers in a while, had he done something to them?

Evidentially, his thoughts must have been visible on his face because the stranger spoke up again.

"Ha! I knew you cared about those boys; you can't hide behind that cold exterior from me. Anyway, you can relax – I don't mean them any harm. Quite the opposite, really."

Mustang took a few breaths to calm himself down. "What do you want, then?"

"To give you some information. I can't tell you everything right here and now, but I will in the future, I promise!"

"And when would that be, and where?" Roy bit out in frustration. The man grinned wider.

"At Christmas. Anyway, what you should know for now it written in that _letter_ , so why don't you take a look at it when you wake up and then will talk more next time?"

Before he could ask what the man meant or put up any kind of resistance the man pointed that _wand_ in his face with a wane smile and whispered something.

The last thing Roy saw was a red light.

* * *

Hughes felt bad about stunning Roy – he really did – but he couldn't just leave Roy tied up on the floor, but untying him before leaving while he was awake was just asking for trouble. It was a weak stunner anyway; he would be up again in just a few minutes.

Aware of the time limit, he cast a drying-spell on Roy before vanishing the ropes and moving the man over to the couch. Carefully he slipped a pillow under his friend's head and placed the ignition gloves under the hand that rested on Mustang's chest.

He made a quick detour to Roy's lab to make sure there wasn't anything burning there or leaving off toxic gases, but thankfully there wasn't. So he slipped out, locked the door, and took a new detour back to Knox house.

He had to make sure he perfected the flame freezing charm, before tonight.

* * *

 **A/N:** I have to admit I have a slight weakness for parental!Roy, but it's tricky to get it good without him going too much ooc. So yeah, after this it will at most be a few hints about it really, if anything. So thanks for reading, and let me know what you thought about it!


	8. Ch seven - Preparations

A/N: Hello my dear readers! Do you know what's a good feeling? When you enter a flow, and the words just pour out of you. So nice... Sure, I had to go back and edit quite a few things, and the chapter ended up being much longer than expected so I had to split it up but still. Also, I know several of you were looking forward to see the encounter between Roy and Hughes buuuut since the chapter got so long I had to split it, it won't happen in this update. Sorry. In this one, it's all about Roy.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter seven – Preparations**

Roy glared at the paper in his hand while he waited for the person on the other end of the line to pick up the phone. Not much time had passed since that bloody stranger had knocked him out with that red light, but when he woke up the man was gone. At least he hadn't been left on the ground, but the context in the letter worried him – once he had decoded it.

There were at least two homunculi with different abilities. There was a big possibility there were more of them. The Ishbalan civil war was planned, along with others. Presumably by them.

They also had some kind of plan involving Elric brothers.

At last he heard someone pick up the phone on the other end.

"Madam Christmas bar, lady of the house speaking."

"Madam, it's Roy", he said curtly.

"Oh? What's the matter Roy-boy?" she replied with a near nonchalant voice – if he hadn't been raised by her, Roy would've missed the concern in it.

"You will get a visit from a strange man tonight."

"Is it a friend of yours?"

"I don't know."

His aunt was quiet for a moment before she spoke up again. "We're opening early tonight. Come by at five and we'll talk then."

He knew what she meant with that. It meant they would "open" at five and simply have "forgotten" about marketing it, which meant nobody would be suspicious if Roy showed up to speak with his current girlfriend if they noticed him there early.

"Right. Just a warning, though, he might be early as well."

"Really? Hmm, guess I'll have to warn the girls about him then. What can you tell me?"

"He has light-brown hair and blue eyes. Goes under the name James Potter."

"Alright. We'll keep our eyes open. Just show up at five, Roy-boy."

After a few obligatory pleasantries he hung up and grabbed his coat. It seemed like he had to go to the office to "pick up some papers". Oh dear how _incredibly_ clumsy of him.

* * *

When he walked into the office, his subordinates looked at him in surprise.

"Hey boss, isn't today your research day?" Havoc asked, the unlit cigarette hanging from his lips as usual.

"Oh I'm just picking up some papers I need for my research", he replied smoothly and pulled out a drawer in his desk. Huh, seemed like he had forgotten some calculations here after all. Damn it.

Idly he collected the papers as he spoke up.

"Have any of you heard any rumours about a man called James Potter?"

Confused but negative responses were heard from all but one of his subordinates. Vato Falman leaned back in his chair and scratched his cheek.

"I've heard the name before, but it was many years ago. It's more than likely a coincidence."

"Maybe so, but still; what can you tell me about him?"

"Not much, really. It was my Great Uncle Garrick who told me about this… terrorist, Voldemort, who was wreaking havoc in the UK. Something about that when You-Know-Who as they used to call him target someone, that person and their family would die. That's what happened for the Potter family, but for some reason, when he tried to kill their one-year-old son Harry the attack backfired and he disappeared. Many people call him the Boy-Who-Lived now. James was his father, and the only trace left after him was his glasses and his wa-weapon. But it was some years ago."

Roy stiffened as he heard the Warrant Officer's slight slip up. "Tell me Falman… his weapon… it wouldn't have happened to have been a _wand_ , would it?"

He didn't pay any heed to the befuddled glances the rest of his crew gave each other; his focus was on the eldest in the group who straightened up and looked right into his eyes.

"You've met a wizard", he stated.

"And you know about their existence. Any particular reason you never told me?"

"With all due respect, sir, there shouldn't be any wizards here. They stay away from Amestris due to our militaristic history, and while I might be a third generation squib, the Statue of Secrecy still applies to me. If anyone discovers I've told you just this amount, you are in real danger of having your memories of this modified and I would face a hefty fine or maybe even prison. Frankly, sir, I figured you'd value your mind over the knowledge of something you wouldn't believe in and anyway."

Mustang cleared his throat while shifting uncomfortably. "Well, when you put it that way…"

"Am I the only one who wants to know what a 'squib' is?" asked Havoc all of a sudden.

"It's a non-magical person born into a magical family", Breda shot in and everyone turned to him in surprise. Breda simply shrugged. "My dad was a first generation squib. It was seen as a bit of a scandal, so while he wasn't disowned he still decided to go to the muggle-world and become an accountant."

"Muggle?"

"Non-magical people. But sir, when did you meet a wizard?"

"This morning, in my house", Roy growled. "The bastard called himself James Potter and knocked me out with some red light."

"Hmm… sounds like the Stupify-spell", Falman mused. "It must have been a weak once since you're already awake and remember what happened."

"I still plan on frying him next time I see him. Is there anything else you can tell me about this Potter-bloke?"

"I'm afraid not. But you can try asking my cousin. She's kept more in touch with our Great Uncle than I have. Maybe she knows something that could help you to determinate if it's the same person or an imposter – though I can't really figure out why one would want to pose as a dead guy."

"Right. Now, where can I find her?"

* * *

Roy knocked on the door out of politeness before he entered Hughes' old office. When Sheska saw him she jumped up on her feet and saluted.

"Colonel Mustang, sir! I didn't know you would be here today", she squeaked out.

"At ease, private", he replied and shut the door, cheering internally when he saw that she were alone. "I just wanted to ask a couple of questions while I was here."

"Oh, is it about some book from the destroyed library?"

"If anyone asks it is", answered, smirking at her confused look. "I've been informed you have relatives in England that you're still in touch with, is that correct?"

"Ah, yes, sir."

"Good, good. Can I assume you've heard of one James Potter, then?"

Roy had to admit that her sudden stuttering were kind of amusing. "I- I- Uhm- Wha- Why w-would you think that, sir?"

"Well, miss Ollivander, your dear cousin told me a little bit but mentioned you might know more about him. I already know he's a wizard, but I need more details."

Relaxing when she was informed he knew that bit, Sheska hummed and absently tapped on her chin.

"Well let's see… He was apparently killed thirteen years ago, on this very day now that I think about it. He had a mahogany wand with core of a dragon heartstring, good for transfiguration. He was sorted into the Gryffindor House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Married a Lily Evans shortly after graduation and had a son named Harry, who is the sole survivor of the killing curse-"

"My apologies for interrupting, but how do you recognize this… killing curse?"

"Oh, its incantation is Avada Kedavra and it has a green light. None of the shield charms can block against it, but if you're quick enough to summon or conjure items they can block it though, but you must be really good and have enough space between each other for it to work. So the best shot in your case sir would probably be to duck, then."

"I see. Please continue about this James person."

"Uhm, well… I read in the book _Modern Magical History_ that the Potters are one of the Ancient and Noble families, so he was technically a Lord even though he worked as an auror – a magical police officer. It was also a picture of him and his family from before the attack; he had dark hair and glasses."

Roy frowned, that didn't match with who had broken into his house. "Dark hair and glasses? Are you sure?"

"Oh yes, absolutely! Actually, now that I think about it, he looked remarkably like General Hughes, they would probably have been about the same age too if he… they… had… you know…"

"I understand", he replied softly as she trailed off. He handed her a handkerchief and she dabbed her eyes with a sniff. "I just need to ask a couple of more questions; did he have any special abilities or something? Can wizards change shape and so on?"

"Well he had taken mastery in transfiguration, so while he wasn't registered I guess he could have learned the art of animagi – turning into an animal at will that is – and he was infamous for his pranks during his school years. He can't have been a metamorphagus though, that's a rare ability so they would have put it into that history book. So if he would have wanted to put on a disguise he would either have to transfigure his face or put on a glamour."

"What's the difference?"

"Well, a transfiguration will last even if the witch or wizard was to fall asleep for example, but it wouldn't help hiding any accessories and it's fairly advanced magic. Glamours are easier to make and can hide items, but for the observant person their faces might appear to be somehow off, and if they for any reason loses consciousness the glamour would fall."

"Hmm, I see. Is there anything else I you can tell me?"

"No sir, I'm afraid not. But if I may ask, sir… why this interest in James Potter?"

"…Let's just say I met a man today. Whether he is the real deal or an imposter remains to be seen, but I rather be prepared than not. Thank you for all your help, miss Ollivander, you've been a real help."

"You're welcome, sir. I'll do anything to help you find the Generals murderer."

Roy froze and stared at her in shock. Sheska gave a tiny, shy smile.

"With all due respect, sir, I haven't seen you this this focused about anything that's not related to the murder in one way or another since that awful night. Don't worry, I won't tell anybody about it, your secrets are safe with me."

He chuckled slightly. It seemed that Sheska was more observant of her surroundings than anyone gave her credit for. Hughes must have been thrilled when he found her. "Thanks for telling me, I'll keep that in mind. Have a nice day, private."

And with that Roy headed home again to do some actual research before tonight's "date".

He still had an evaluation coming up after all, and he was as prepared as he could be for now.

* * *

A/N: You know, when I started this fic, Falman, Breda and Sheska weren't supposed to be squibs at all. They pretty much just ended up being that anyway. I did consider to make Breda a cousin of Lily instead but... that didn't feel right, so I left it as it was.


	9. Ch eight - Taking to the bottle

A/N: Hello dear readers! I'm not really going to say so much about this chapter, I just hope you enjoy it and there might be some time before I can upload the next one due and annoying combination of feeling under the weather, being interrupted by real life and having a slight writers block at the moment. But that's enough of my whining, I'll just let you read this in peace.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter eight – Taking to the bottle**

When Mustang stepped into his aunt's bar later that night, his arms was instantly filled with his current "girlfriend".

"Roy, you're here!" she squealed and gave him a peck on his cheek which Roy fondly returned.

"Of course I am, Claire darling, I couldn't wait to see you."

Claire giggled and dragged him over to the bar where the plump owner of the place pulled out a bottle of whiskey with a dragon on the label and handed it to the young brunette by his side.

"Hello, Roy-boy", she said and then, in a slightly lower vice, continued. "Shortly after we hung up earlier today, one _James Potter_ called me and booked one of the backrooms. ' _With some of that Fireball Whiskey if you have it in stock_ ', he said."

Roy gave a quick glance around, even though he realized there was no other customer there yet since she told him it so bluntly. Sometimes they had to rent a room incognito, and they always gave the madam that phrase to let her know it was them. However, the only ones who knew of it were his crew, major Armstrong and Hughes.

This Potter was starting to really grate on his nerves.

"Has he showed up yet?"

"No, but I expect he'll be here soon, so Claire will take you to the room. Just don't burn the place down, alright? And avoid too much screaming and shooting, it's not that much sound isolated."

Rolling his eyes at her standard warning he put his arm around his adoptive sister's shoulders and walked with her to one of the upstairs rooms.

"The girls and I have made some planning", Claire whispered conspiratorially, clearly enjoying herself as she revealed their plan.

"And if that doesn't work?" he asked after she was done, not approving that they were putting themselves in possible danger but knowing they already had a back-up plan or two.

"Then Pamela will pull a gun on him. Oh don't look at me like that, she might not be like your _Elizabeth_ , but she's still good at it. Especially when it's that close up. I'm armed too, you know."

"Yes, well, I'm still worried about you, you know. Besides, it seems like there's a high possibility this guy is a wizard – a real one."

Claire frowned at him and placed a well-manicured hand on his forehead. "Are you okay, Roy? You seem to be hallucinating."

He huffed and lightly slapped her hand away. "Wish I was, but when I met him after he broke into my house he pointed a stick at me and suddenly I was doused in water. Then he used the same stick to knock me out – by simply pointing at me with it!"

"Are… are you sure he just wasn't using some kind of obscure alchemy?"

"No, it completely disregarded equivalent exchange, so unless he had a philosopher's stone…"

Roy slowed down. That would almost make sense, more than magic, if it wasn't because he apparently knew at least three persons who had magical ancestry. It could be worth looking into, though.

"Hey, are you _sure_ you're okay? You zooned out."

"Ah, yes, sorry, Claire, just thinking."

"Yeah well, don't overdo it, Roy-boy. Your brain is not used to it."

"Har har, really funny, sis", he deadpanned. "Utterly hilarious."

Walking into the room, Roy went to window and looked outside. Claire paced back and forth, but neither spoke for almost half an hour before Roy broke the silence.

"Well, we better get into our positions. It seems like the guest of honour is here."

* * *

Maes put some flowers down in the remembrance garden. He had never liked this day, but it wasn't until now he remembered why. That it was today Voldemort had attacked, destroying his family, killing his wife and orphaning his son. Now, he might not be able to go to Godric's Hollow where he assumed Lily was buried, but at least he could go to the local memorial garden and pretend it was the one back in England.

"Oh Lily, I'm so sorry I failed you two. I swear, I will get Harry back and protect him. I will make sure he knows how much you loved him, how much _I_ love him. I just need to make sure he can be safe here, you know. But how should I tell him? I don't think it will be a good idea to just walk up to him and say 'hey kid, I'm your dad', and even less to put in into a letter! And what will he think about me being married again? Having another child? Will he be okay with it, or will he be angry? Sad? Jealous? I can't imagine it will be pretty if he has my temper. Heh, maybe less so if he has yours."

He raked his fingers through his hair and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I've had Dipsy sneaking into the Dursley household, collecting any evidence she can find. They kept him in a cupboard, Lily. A _cupboard_. It was all still there; a flimsy excuse of a mattress, an even sadder blanket, a couple of broken toy-soldiers. He had even made a sign that said 'Harry's room' and put it on the wall by the bed. But from the pictures Dipsey showed me, it seems like his new room isn't much better. Furniture barely sticking together, an obscene amount of locks on his door, a cat flap on said door but no sign of any cats, and there also seemed to have been bars on his window. Damn, I don't think I need more evidence before I can put them behind bars for child abuse. But I need to make sure the custody of him is transferred to me first, or he might end up with one of the more wealthy death eaters or something."

Hughes glanced at his watch and sighed.

"Well, it seems like I've got to go. I still have to make this place safe for Harry, pity I can't stay safe while doing it. Pray I'm not being turned to charcoals, Lils. I'll need it."

With that he left the graveyard and headed toward Madam Christmas' Bar.

When he walked into the bar he saw that there was no other clients there yet, so feeling slightly calmer he walked up to the matron of the place, giving her a grin.

"Good evening, madam, my name is James Potter, I called you earlier today, about a room and a fireball whiskey."

"Ah, yes. It has already been prepared for you. Pamela! Show Mr. Potter the way."

A blonde lady that Hughes recognized as one of Mustang's pseudo-sisters came over and looped her arm around his with a flirtatious smile. "Right this way, James!"

Maes listened with half an ear on her cheerful chattering – knowing it was only to distract him – and she didn't let go of his arm until they were by the door and she opened it for him. Stepping inside he instantly spotted Roy by the window, his stance relaxed and hands in pockets.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter", he said smoothly.

Hughes opened his mouth to reply, but a small sound from behind him caught his attention just a millisecond before his head exploded with pain.

He never felt himself drop on the floor.

* * *

Mustang, Claire and Pamela all witnessed James Potter crumple down on the floor, and how his current look seemed to fade away to nothing, leaving a bleeding Maes Hughes in his place.

Claire wiped off the bottle she just had used as a weapon and put it on a small table.

"Well, it seems you might be right about the magic, Roy. That certainly didn't look like alchemy."

* * *

A/N: That's it for today dear readers.


	10. Ch nine - Putting the cards on the table

AN: Hello folks! As you can seem I'm not quite dead, and I thank you for the wonderful patience you have shown me. But I'm sure you know how it is when everything happens at once so you just have to put some things aside to not crack completely (tip from the coach: stop in time). Anyway, I'm not gonna bore you with details of my private, dull life, so I'll just leave you to this chapter which finally agreed to cooperate a little bit with me.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter nine – Putting the cards on the table**_

Roy kept glancing at the bound man whom he and his pseudo sisters had laid upon the bed before Claire and Pamela had left the room – Pamela to help the madam in the bar, Claire to get refreshments and inform the others of how it had went so far. But his main focus was on the items they had confiscated from his various pockets. A wand, a wallet, and oh so familiar throwing knives and multiple photos. A couple was of Gracia and Elicia – though they had been very well hidden – and then there were cut-outs from newspapers of a skinny boy with glasses; basically a mini-Hughes. They bothered Roy, but not because the boy in them looked so much like Maes, but because they were moving.

Pictures were not supposed to move. Though he was rather curious about a picture that had been cut in two, so that whoever it was that his arm around the not-so-happy child's shoulders was mostly missing. Sometimes they moved so he could see blond hair and a much too big grin. It was either from a toothpaste-commercial, or it was someone famous who tried to use the boy for his own gain.

He could only imagine how Edward would react if someone had tried to grab him like that. He was pretty sure those flashing teeth would have to be put in a box – at minimum.

A pained groan caused him to instantly snap his attention to the wizard.

"Ugh, my head…" the man grumbled. "Dipsy!"

With a loud crack a small shrivelled creature appeared from out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" Roy burst out and on reflex he raised his arm before he froze. The problem was, that he didn't stop on his own. No matter how much he tried, he could not move. All he could do was observe the small thing apprehensively lower its arms and turning to the tied up man. With a snap the ropes were gone and it addressed him.

"What can Dipsy do for Master Maes? Would Master Maes like healing potions?"

"…Yes please…"

With anther snap the big-eared little thing had summoned a small bottle of _something_ , and the wizard downed it in one go. Soon enough, he released a relieved sigh and sat up, rubbing the spot where Claire had hit him.

"Man, potions might taste bad, but they are dead useful…"

The man looked around and spotted Roy. Straightening his shoulders and crossing his arms, he gave him what Roy could only call a mock-glare.

"Evening. Damn it Roy, I don't know which one of your sisters that was standing behind that door, but could you tell her that it hurt like hell? And aren't you going to say something- wait, you've been petrified, haven't you? Dipsy, did you petrify him?"

"Yes, Master Maes, Dipsy petrified him because she thought he was going to attack and yous were bound with ropes…"

"I see. You can release him now while I introduce you; Dipsy, this is my best friend since I ended up here: Colonel Roy Mustang. Roy, this is my house-elf, Dipsy, who has served the Potter family for a long time. Dipsy, please treat Mr. Mustang like you would treat me. Roy, please don't hurt or threaten Dipsy."

With a snap of her fingers Roy was released and he quickly scrambled to regain his balance. The house elf bowed towards him.

"Dipsy apologises for freezing Master Maes' friends, Dipsy was just trying to protect her Master."

The alchemist pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. The-Man-Who-Looked-Like-Hughes let out chuckle.

"Having a hard time wrapping your head around all this magic, Roy?"

Mustang glared at the man.

"I'm a man of science, having stuff and creatures appearing from nowhere should _not_ be possible! Nor should moving pictures be!"

"Oh, so you found the pictures of my boy Harry, did you? Anyway, you need to calm down and take a deep breath."

Roy observed the man get up on his feet, and did his best to not stiffen when he walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You see, Roy, I have the perfect plan for what you can do to prevent this kind of reaction when weird stuff happens."

"Oh yeah, and what is that?"

"To hurry up and get yourself a wife."

Before any of the two magical beings in the room could react, Roy's fist sent Maes sprawling on the floor.

" _Damnit Hughes, when will you_ shut up _about that?!_ " the alchemist snapped, shaking all over before releasing a mirthless chuckle. "At least now I know for sure it's you. Others might have been able to fake you with the knives and photos, but you're the only one who would be stupid enough to say something like that to my face when I'm already at a bad mood."

"Geez, thanks for the vote of confidence", his not-dead friend muttered and climbed up on his feet, just to be sent sprawling a second time. "Ow, what the hell was _that_ for?"

"I thought you were _dead_ , you son of a bitch! Damnit, I almost started to look into human transmutation because of you. I've been trying to find out how to tell the Elric brothers that you're dead… and all along, you were alive?!"

"I'm sorry. I wanted to show you that I was alive earlier, but it just wasn't safe… Roy, are you crying?"

"No. It's just rain."

"…We're indoors."

"It must your stupid magic that's causing it then."

Hughes laughed and sat up. "Yeah, of course. So, if I stand up, are you going to punch me again?"

Roy snorted and shook his head. He offered his hand to Maes and pulled him up on his feet. For a couple of seconds they just stood there, and then they embraced each other and patted each other's backs.

"So, Hughes, can you please explain what's going on? How are you still alive?"

Hughes hummed and sat down on the bed in the corner again – and placing an ice-bag on his cheek which Dipsy gave him.

"Hmm, apparently, my magic turned my shirt into kevlar and while it didn't stop the bullet completely it was enough to make it possible for Knox and Dipsy to save me – yes, Roy, Knox knew all along I was alive, I've been recovering at his place."

Mustang huffed and leaned against the wall. "Remind me to fry him when this is all over. So, how come you're walking around with a dead man's name?"

"Dead man's name… hold on, you mean you recognize the name James Potter? How? You're a muggle!"

"Well, when I asked my subordinates it was revealed two of them were squibs, and one of them had heard that name. His cousin could provide me some more details about who James Potter was. So; why are you using that name?"

"Because I _am_ James Potter, and I recovered my memories when I was shot. Who in your crew knew about me and who's his cousin?"

"Falman, and his cousin is that girl you recently recruited."

"You mean Sheska? Hmm… her name _did_ feel familiar when I first heard it… Ollivander, Ollivander… where have I heard it before?"

"Dipsy believes Master Maes recognises it from the Wandmaker in Diagon Alley", the little house elf piped up.

"Oh, that's right! Man, that certainly explains where they got their memory from. That old man remembers every single wand he's sold, and that is very many I tell you! Anyway, we need to talk about the stuff I discovered."

And with that, Hughes spelled the room to be totally soundproof (or at least that was what he told Roy) and proceeded to tell him all he knew about the homunculi and the bloody history of Amestris and the philosopher's stone.

* * *

It was only a couple of hours left before dawn when they had filled each other in on all the details, Claire having come and left a couple of times before midnight. Dipsy had left long before that to get some rest. Roy was currently pacing back and forth in the small room, the whiskey glass in his hand once again empty, while Hughes poured the last of the bottle into his own glass.

"So, any ideas of what we should do?" the wizard asked and the alchemist shook his head.

"No, not yet."

"Bugger. Oh well, if worse comes to worse, at least I can send Gracia and Elicia to England and there they can hopefully take custody of my boy Harry – have I shown you the pictures of him yet?"

"Yes you did that again one hour ago and I still say pictures shouldn't move. Speaking of him though, why haven't you told him you're alive yet?"

"Frankly, I'm scared. What if he hates me? Besides, how should I tell him?"

"Why don't you have your elf-servant bring him over and talk to him face to face?"

"Geez, like that would end up well. 'Hey, sorry about the kidnapping, but I'm your dad!' Besides, Dumbledore have forbidden Dipsy from contacting Harry, and the only way to break that order would be if I…"

Roy watched Hughes eyes grow big as he trailed before he scrunched them shut and groaned.

"God I'm a fucking idiot. Dipsy!"

 _Crack_.

"Master Maes called for Dipsy?"

"Dipsy, I am hereby cancelling Dumbledore's order about you not being allowed near Harry. Please go and see how he's doing, but don't disturb him if he's busy, okay?"

The old little house elf beamed.

"Dipsy will go and check on him right away!"

With another crack she was gone and Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Care to explain that?"

"House elves are magically bound to various wizarding families, and as such they can't disobey orders they're given. Not directly anyway. And because Dumbledore became Harry's magical guardian with my supposed death, he could give Dipsy orders. And since she couldn't approach Harry, I was the only one who could break that order."

"I see. But doesn't that make them like slaves? I'm having a hard time imagining you keeping slaves…"

"I suppose that in a way they are slaves, since they can't really disobey orders, and I know some families treat them as slaves, but in the end, I suppose it's more like an exchange for them. I remember Dipsy explaining it for Lily once, that house elf magic is highly unstable but by being bonded to a witch or wizard it's like putting a keel on a boat; their magic doesn't really go any weaker, but they have a much easier time controlling it. The witch or wizard however also act like a steering wheel, so if they wish to they can direct what the elf is to do and not. And with how much those little elves likes to serve and care, I suppose it wasn't long until they became what they are today. I don't think most wizards even realize that's why house elf was bonded to us to begin with."

Roy hummed at that and put his glass down.

"Do you think house elves could help with the coup?"

"No I don't think it would be a very good idea. Not only because of the stature of secrecy, there's also the risk that the homunculi can sense their presence despite if they were to use a notice-me-not charm. I'm pushing it as it is with Dipsy popping in and out of Knox' house."

"Damn it. Maybe I should ask the Elric brothers if they know anything more next time I see them."

"If they will say anything at all. Remember, Bradley ordered us to not tell anyone else about it. I now know he must be involved in it all, and Armstrong gave you what hints he could, but those brothers don't know they can't trust Bradley and might stick to his orders."

Mustang scoffed. "And since when have they followed the rules?"

Hughes crossed his arms. "When have they broken it? They might not do things the way they are expected to, but I can't recall a situation when they have broken direct orders."

"Oh yeah? What about the Laboratory 5 incident that you told me about earlier tonight?"

Maes' shoulders slumped. "Okay, fine, they might break the rules sometimes. But I still don't think it's as often as you make it out to be."

"You're not the one who has to fill out all the paperwork."

"Hmf, as if you're the one who does it anyway."

"Oh shut up. Anyway, what should we do? We know what the homunculi are planning to do, but not when or how they plan to activate the array."

"Hmm. Well, it's seems to me like the next step we will have to take is to figure out those things."

Mustang glared at his friend who simply downed the last in his glass. "Way to make sound easy Hughes. Like you weren't practically killed when they discovered you were about to bust them."

The wizard grimaced. "Well when you say it like _that…_ Still, investigating and doing research is all we can do for now, we just have to be extremely careful. Especially you, Roy; I'm still counting on you to become Führer, and quite frankly Edward an Alphonse needs you."

Roy opened his mouth to retort, when an extra loud crack suddenly interrupted him and made Hughes gasp.

* * *

A/N: That's all for this time. Hopefully the next chapter will be quicker than this. I just need to figure out how to not make it so overly sickly sweet and out of character like it's currently about to get. I'm sure you can figure out from who's pov it's going to be.

Also, if any of you are interested in writing-challenges or suggestions, I got a big list on my profile which might interest you. I've tried to keep it fairly organized by sorting it after fandoms and alphabetic order (it starts with a list of categories which hopefully helps), and I keep adding to the list (I stopped counting after 100) so hopefully those of you who likes that kind of stuff can find something that inspires you.

See you next time!  
/Fwoosheye


	11. Ch ten - Reunion

**A/N:** Hello again my wonderful little readers! At long last, chapter ten has arrived. I hope it can meet up to at least some of your expectations, seeing just how long you've had to wait for it. At least it's longer than most of the other chapters, but that's because I couldn't find a good spot to break it. Anyway, the rest of my notes are at the end of the chapter, so for now, I'll just leave you to the story.

Enjoy!

 **EDIT:** Intro and one or two details in this chapter have been changed in order to not fuck up the time-line. Nothing major that affect the over all plot, though.

* * *

 **Chapter ten – Reunion**

Harry was sitting at the headboard on his bed, knees drawn to his chest. It wasn't even close to curfew when Harry had gone to bed claiming he was tired, but he really just wanted to get some space. Thankfully none of the other boys had gone up after him; he was fairly sure that if he heard one more person belittling him he would hex them. He was practically shaking with the amount of dread, anger and betrayal he felt right now.

This was easily one of the worst days he had ever had. It had started out fine enough, but then that ruddy Goblet had to spit out his name. Not only did everybody but Dumbledore and maybe a couple more now believe he had somehow entered himself, he knew that whoever it was that had put in his name more than likely wanted him dead. And from what he had heard about the tournament, his chances of getting out alive was very low.

A muted crack brought Harry out of his musings and a moment later he saw the head of an old, frail looking house elf peek through the curtains, looking up at him.

"Young Master Harry Potter, sir? May Dipsy speak with yous?" she asked and Harry nodded.

The little elf climbed up on the bed and bowed to him with a big but yet grandmotherly smile on her face.

"I is Dipsy, house elf to the Ancient and Noble house of Potter. Dipsy is very glad she has finally been allowed to visit her Young Master Harry Potter, sir."

The teenager stared at her.

"You… you belong to me?"

"Yes, and Dipsy is very proud to be part of the Potter family."

Harry groaned and burier his face in his knees. "Great, I have a slave and didn't even know it. Hermione's gonna kill me."

Dipsy tilted her head. "Why would this Hermione you speak of kill you for having an elf, Young Master?"

Harry looked up again. "Because you are a slave. It's not right and I agree with her. You should be allowed to be free and paid-"

"Oh please, Young Master! Please don't free Dipsy! Dipsy's poor old heart would not be able to handle the shock-"

"Okay okay! I promise I won't free you until you ask for it yourself, alright? Just promise me that if you want to become a free elf that you'll let me know, okay?"

The little elf sniffed and dabbed her eyes on the corner of her pillow case. "Yes, Dipsy can promise that if it means you won't free her. Dipsy gave the same promise to your mother after all."

"You did?"

"Why yes. Mistress Lily was horrified when she learned about elves. She kept trying to free me until Dipsy explained that elves magic is very unstable and being bonded to wizards helps us."

Harry blinked.

"Really? Your magic is unstable? I wonder if Hermione knows that…"

Dipsy patted his knee. "Not many wizard and witches knows it, but if you want to Dipsy can explain it for your Hermione. It is very noble of yous to fight for us, but trying to free us is not the way to go. Not only do most elves view it as a dishonour to be freed, but not many of us would be able to handle it without hurting ourselves or our surroundings. Dobby can handle it because he is young and strong, and Winky relies on alcohol to dampen her powers and senses."

"Winky? The house-elf who belonged to Mr. Crouch?"

"That's her. She now works in the kitchens of Hogwarts."

"Oh. And she's drinking? But not because she's depressed?"

"Oh that might very well be a big part of the reason, Young Master. But if she hadn't been drinking she might have accidentally hurt someone."

"Is… is there any way I can help her so she doesn't have to get drunk?"

The old elf looked immensely proud of him. "You cans, Young Master. If you were to offer a free elf to bond with you their magic would stabilize again."

Harry chewed on his lip, frowning with the conflicted feelings he had. "But then she would become a slave again."

"No, Master Harry. Only if you make her a slave. She could be more like family, like Dipsy is!"

He closed his eyes with a sigh and leaned back against the headboard. "I guess… but it still feels… I dunno. I need to think about it, and maybe learn about the current bond between the two of us before I do anything."

"That's alright, Young Master. Take all the time you need. Now, would Young Master like to tell Dipsy what's on his mind since he's in bed but not sleeping?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I… They… They've reinstated the Triwizard Tournament… and someone put my name into the Goblet of Fire and confounded it to spit out my name."

"Oh no! Oh my poor, sweet little Master", Dipsy gushed and put her thin arms around his shoulders, trying to make him feel better. "Dipsy promises she will try and find a loop-hole in the rules so you won't have to compete."

The young wizard lightly leaned his head against Dipsy's as she patted his back. It felt oddly comforting. "Thanks. So far, you're the only one who wants to help me get out of the competition at all. Do you think mom and dad would have tried to help me get out of it as well?"

Harry felt the elf go still before she spoke up. "Young Master, they would turn the castle upside down for you."

She backed away from her hug and grabbed his hands instead.

"Young Master… I have something I would like to show you, but the journey there won't be comfortable. Will yous trust Dipsy and let her take yous there?"

Harry hesitated a moment, but he figured his day couldn't get any worse and so he squeezed her hands and nodded. "I'll trust you."

A big smile was the only warning he got before it felt like he was being squished from all sides and pressed through a spinning tube for what felt like an eternity when they suddenly landed on a wooden floor. He instantly turned over and threw up the food he had eaten before the Goblet spit out his name. Harry was vaguely aware that someone was rubbing his back as Dipsy cleaned away the mess.

"Harry…?" the person beside him said with a trembling voice and Harry realized with a start that it wasn't Dipsy. Quickly he turned around and instantly it felt like the world around him begun to spin but not because of the lingering nausea from the travel.

It was because he had seen the man's face before – in the photo album he had received from Hagrid, and in the Mirror of Erised. The man was the spitting image of his father.

The next thing he knew, he was embraced in a nearly crushing hug and the man was sobbing apologies and nonsense in his ear, trembling fingers running through his hair.

"Oh Harry… my sweet little boy… I'm so sorry… I thought… I lost… tried to protect… Harry I am so, so sorry… I shouldn't have… if I hadn't… couldn't even… God I'm sorry…"

"Hughes, if you don't let up soon you're going to end up choking the kid", someone said and Harry looked up to see a well-dressed man by the wall with dark hair and eyes look at them with an amused expression. Was he a muggle?

The man who was holding him let out a chuckle between the sobs but released Harry from the embrace only to hold him at an arms distance. A wavering smile played on his lips as he sniffled.

"Hey, sorry about the kidnapping, but I'm your dad."

The man by the wall snorted and but Harry ignored him.

"You can't be serious", he said, not daring to remove his eyes from the man holding him. Said man grinned as if he'd been told a joke.

"No that would be your godfather."

Harry was gobsmacked for a second before he shook his head and collected his wits again. "No… you can't be… my dad is dead…"

The man slowly shook his head placed a hand on his cheek. "Please Harry, it really is me. Can't you think of any question that would prove to you that I am your father? I know you can't remember me, but surly someone must have told you stuff you can use?"

"Okay, what position did you play in school?"

"Oh Harry, that's far too easy, I was a Chaser – good job on becoming a Seeker by the way. Seriously though, you must have a better question for me?"

"Uhm, how do you open a map?"

"Now that's a much more secure question! And you open it by tapping your wand on it and saying 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'. Any other question you want to ask?"

Harry swallowed hard. There was one thing that popped into his mind that would ensure it wasn't an imposter who had put him in his lap, but he was afraid to ask it. The man seemed to sense his hesitation and rubbed his shoulder gently.

"Harry… what's wrong?"

"What did you say to mum when Voldemort attacked?" he blurted out.

The man froze for a moment, then tear began to trickle down his face as he pulled Harry close again.

"I said: ' _Lily it's him! Take Harry and run, I'll fight him off!_ '" he choked out.

Harry felt his own breath get stuck. No-one else had been there that night, and he had never told anybody what he had heard his parents say – only that he heard them scream. And he knew sure as hell Voldemort hadn't told anybody either. His arms found their way around the man's torso and he buried his face in his chest.

"Dad…"

The hug got stronger. "I've got you son, and I will never let you go again."

For several minutes Harry and his father just sat there without saying a word. It was surreal. His father was alive, and he was practically sitting in his lap. How many nights hadn't he spent in dark cupboard, hurt and wishing for his father or anyone really to hold him like this? How often hadn't he wished to feel his parents' fingers card through his hair? To be able to confine in them after a round of Harry Hunting? After the Troll, Quirrell, the Basilisk or the Dementors? He balled his hands into fists. Where had he been when he needed protection from Uncle Vernon? Where had he been when everyone thought he was the Slytherin's Heir? When he needed someone to stand up for him after the Goblet of Fire spit out his name?

Trembling from the fury that began to boil in him he pushed away from his father and glared at him.

"Where were you?"

"Harry-"

"Why weren't you there? I _needed_ you, and all along you were alive? Why didn't you come back? Why-"

"He weren't there because he couldn't remember where 'there' was", the man in the corner interrupted before Harry could get a chance to rant any more. He glanced over to the man and felt like sinking through the floor at the man's intense stare. "Before you continue, you should know that your father have suffered from a severe case of amnesia."

Harry froze. "Amnesia?"

The older wizard squeezed his shoulder. "I couldn't remember anything about my previous life. Not even my own name. I was found here by some muggles who took me to a hospital, and when they failed to identify me I decided to join the military's investigation department, hoping I would find something that would trigger my memories. Turns out the muggle world don't contain much that can trigger memories when you've grown up as a pureblood."

"Oh", the teenager murmured and lowered his gaze to the floor. "So… when did you regain your memories?"

"A few weeks ago. I was shot and left for dead, but I survived and have spent my time healing and sorting through my memories. You have no idea how happy I was to hear that you were alive, Harry. I just wish I could have gotten them back earlier, so I could've taken you home and raised you alongside Elicia."

"Elicia?"

Harry saw his father flinch as if he had said something he wasn't supposed to. "Ah, well, you see… I hope you won't hate me for this Harry, but after a number of years without never regaining my memories… I, well… I though…"

"You thought you would never regain them and got a new family", the young wizard finished in a whisper.

"Pretty much, yeah. I never stopped looking, don't think for a second that I did, I just… I just couldn't keep myself from falling in love again, and in the end I married a woman named Gracia. And… well… Congratulations Harry, you're a big brother!"

Harry wasn't sure what to feel. A part of him felt betrayed that his father had gotten himself a new family, another part of him had longed for siblings, and now he apparently had one – a real one. He bit his lip.

"Do you have any pictures of them?"

James broke out in a grin while the man by the wall groaned before he left the room murmuring something about whiskey and coffee. His father rolled his eyes at the others departure and with a flick if his wand a small bunt of photographs sailed through the air into his hands.

"Sorry about Roy, he can be a bit of a grump at times. Anyway, here's a photo of Elicia and Gracia baking brownies, it was taken a few months ago, shortly after her third birthday. I'm sure you're going to love both of them! Oh, and here's one from a picnic we had…"

Harry looked at the photos as James described them one by one. It seemed like his dad was just as bad if not worse than Colin Creevey when it came to cameras, but this time he didn't mind. Not only because he wasn't the one targeted by the lens, but because he could look at his sister and… step-mother? It felt weird to know that he technically had a step-mother, and he tried his hardest to shove away the uneasiness he felt as he thought about it. He didn't think his dad had tried to replace his mother; it had been quite a few years after all since _that_ night. But what if Gracia didn't like him? What if she gave his dad the ultimatum to pick between them? It was obvious he adored both Gracia and Elicia, so Harry couldn't imagine him to pick him over them.

"-glamours on and we'll head over to Knox' place."

Harry blinked, realizing he had zooned out. "Huh?"

His father smiled. "The bar is closing for tonight, Harry. We should transfigure your pyjamas into something more suitable and I should reapply the glamours and then we'll head over to Knox' place."

"Who's Knox?"

"He's the one who saved my life. He might appear as a grumpy old man, but he's a good guy once you get to know him."

"Oh. But why do you need glamours?"

"Ah, well, you see... Long story short, the people who shot me are very dangerous and don't know that I survived. So I'm staying undercover for now and calling myself by the name you know, instead of Maes Hughes that I've used here. Hmm, come to think of it, you look quite a lot like me, so we should probably change your looks a bit too – at least your hair colour."

With that they got up from the floor and his father went to the mirror and started to apply his glamours. A few minutes later he turned around and Harry blinked.

"You look like a younger Professor Lupin."

"Moony is a professor? Ha, I always knew he had it in him."

"Yeah, he was our defence professor last year. He was absolutely brilliant, but he quit when it got out he's a werewolf."

Before his father could comment it a dark haired, plump woman opened the door and looked at James.

"You're getting ready to leave. Good."

She shifted her attention toward the youngest in the room and reached out her hand.

"And you must be Harry. I am Madam Christmas, matron of this bar. Roy-boy told me about you; it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

He hesitated slightly before taking her hand – noting just how steady and firm her grasp was – and he timidly shook it once. "L-likewise", he stuttered and felt like kicking himself. Why did he find this woman so intimidating? The woman gave him a satisfied smile and looked at his father again.

"So, James. Aren't you going to do something about how your little doppelgänger's looks too? And his pyjamas?"

"I was just about to get to that, madam. Now watch closely!"

With that his father turned towards him and muttered a few spells under his breath and within just a few seconds Harrys sleepwear had been transformed into slightly old fashioned shirt and trousers in neutral colours. Taking a peek in the mirror, he saw that his hair now had the same light-brown hue as his father's Remus-ish glamour. He was surprised how much that changed his look, and when he put on the paperboy cap his father just conjured for him he was barely recognizable. He would definitely use this if things didn't calm down at Hogwarts. Maybe along with some kind of notice-me-not charm, so the teachers wouldn't wonder why they had a new student in the room. The madam calmly clapped her hands.

"Impressive, Jamie-boy, very impressive. Now get out, we've closed."

* * *

Harry curiously glanced around as they walked down the road, the street lamps lighting their path in a soft, yellow glow. Everything seemed so… old fashioned. Most of the stuff seemed to belong in the early 20th century while other stuff seemed to almost be from a different world – the metallic, limb-like stuff he spotted in a dark window just to mention one thing. He really wanted to ask about everything he saw, where they were, why everything seemed so different from England and so on but refrained himself. His father had said before they left the bar that it was important he didn't appear too much out of place in case someone was watching them, no matter how low the chances for that were.

Eventually though his father put his hand on his shoulder and steered Harry towards a house that while not a cookie-cutter house like the Dursley's home on Private Drive, still melted in nicely among the others in the area. Pulling out a key he unlocked the door and ushered Harry inside.

"We should probably keep it down as Knox most likely has gone to sleep already", James whispered. "Put your shoes by the door and I'll show you the guest room, we can still catch a couple of hours of sleep."

Following the instructions he sneaked after his father upstairs and into a tidy room with a bookcase, a plain desk with a chair and a single bed. He felt his clothes being transfigured back into pyjamas and his father wasted no time in guiding him to the bed and tucking him in. Harry looked up at him in bewilderment, unsure of how to handle the sudden situation.

"But dad, where will you sleep?" he asked and stifled a yawn. James smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I've already got t he perfect plan for that."

* * *

An hour later Knox was heading down to the kitchen to get some much needed coffee and breakfast. Remembering Hughes had yet to return by the time he went to bed, he decided to look into the guest room to see if the man had returned at all. Quietly he opened the door, stuck his head in, and blinked. He rubbed his eyes but the image remained the same. Lying in the bed was a sleeping teen with light brown hair, his hand resting on the head of a _stag_ of all things that lay on the floor beside him. Knox pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"I don't want to know", he mumbled and left the room. "I do _not_ want to know."

* * *

 **A/N:** That's all for today dear readers. (And no, I didn't intentionally plan on releasing this chapter today because it's 3rd Oct. That's just a fun little coincidence.) I have to admit, the last part where Knox saw James as a stag, it was inspired soley by the review ReadAgain left on chapter five. To be honest I hadn't even thought of that until I read it, and then I just kept my eyes open for a good spot to squeeze it in. So ReadAgain, thank you for the inspiration!

Secondly it will probably take a long time again before I can update and that's for multiple reasons. The fist one is that I am very stressed out due work and do not have much energy left when I finally get home (so if any of you have suggestions of careers with low to no customer contact, feel free to send me a pm). The second one is that I'm going to be part of a little bookfair/exhibition in about three weeks so the little energy I have left after work will mainly go to make sure I have some good illustrations to show off. And the third reason is that I haven't even started on the next chapter, so yeah... Anyway, I am truly grateful for your patience and understanding, to be honest I sometimes read the reviews when I have a bad day just to cheer myself up (though it does feels a little bit narcistic).

Thank you so much for reading it!

See you next time!


	12. Ch eleven - Next morning

**A/N:** Hello dear readers, apologies for the ridiculously long wait. But I'm sure you know how it is when real life barges in through the door. I am also going to give you a recommendation: Plan your timeline better. I miss-calculated the time difference I had planned to use, which meant I had to go back and adjust a bit in the previous chapter _and_ will have to try and compensate for it in this and probably future chapters. Soo... Plan your stuff better. Just a tip from the coach. Been there, done that, and all that rot you know.

So without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter eleven – Next morning**

When Harry awoke the following morning, it was to the feeling of fur against his hand, the smell of coffee and toast, and the sound of a car passing by outside.

 _Wait, a car?_ Harry groggily thought and opened his eyes. It took a few moments of surveying the blurry room before he remembered that he wasn't at Hogwarts, but in some faraway land with his father. He looked down to see the big deer sleep calmly on the floor beside him. Not even considering the possibilities of accidentally waking his father up, he begun to lightly stroke Prongs' fur. It was somewhat bristle, and not soft like he had expected. He quickly snatched his hand back though as Prongs' ear twitched, but he didn't appear to have woken up.

For the first few minutes Harry simply lay there, looking at his father and marvelling over him being _alive_ and _well_. Soon enough though nature called and he slipped out the bed, tipping out into the hall where he stopped. Now where was the loo?

"If you're looking for the rest room, it's in the hall, first door on your right when you get down", a gruff voice startled him from below. He looked down the stairs and saw a middle aged man in glasses stand there with a steaming cup in his hand. Realizing that this must be the owner of the house Harry slowly walked down the stairs and stopped in front of the man.

"Hello", he said shyly. Just how did you greet someone in whose house you've entered and slept in without asking first? The one who had saved your father's life? The man took a sip of his coffee.

"Morning. Mind telling me your name, kid?"

"It's Harry Potter, sir."

The man leaned forward and looked closer at him, making the fourteen year old fidget under the scrutiny.

"Hrmf. You do look different from the pictures with light hair. Is your father still sleeping?"

"Yes sir. Uhm, thank you. For saving my dad, I mean."

"You're welcome. Go freshen yourself up, kid, there'll be breakfast in the kitchen when you're done."

The man – was it Knox? – headed off into another room which seemed to be the kitchen from what little Harry could see of it from his current angle before he slipped of himself into the loo. A few minutes later he re-joined the man in the kitchen, who gestured for him to sit down and it as downed the last of his coffee.

"Now, I'll have to leave for work, so listen up", Knox said as he put the cup down in the sink and grabbed his coat. "Don't leave the house without me or your old man, don't break anything and don't spoil your dad just because he has a hangover. And if you're still hungry or want to eat something later on, feel free to grab something. You're too small for your age and I've seen exactly what malnourishment can do to the body."

Harry sipped on the juice. "Uhm… just what do you work with, sir?"

"I'm a coroner."

"Coroner? Isn't that someone who cuts up bodies to find out how they died?"

Knox snorted and shrugged on his coat. "It's a bit more advanced than that but it's close enough. I'll see you later."

Harry sat unmoving in the kitchen for a minute after the man left before he shook his head and started to eat. This must be the strangest morning he had ever had.

After finishing his breakfast and doing the dishes, Harry looked around the house. It had an overall cosy feeling. Downstairs there was apart from the loo and the kitchen a laundry room and living room, and he also found a stairway to a basement, though he didn't go down there. He walked up the stairs and observed the photographs hanging on the wall at the same time. All of them depictured a boy with a slight resemblance to Mr. Knox, and Harry realized it had to be his son, though it didn't seem like he lived here though. Had he moved out perhaps?

Arriving to the top floor, he carefully peeked into the rooms. The first one was where he had slept, and he saw that his father was still snoozing in his animagus form. The next two didn't take long time to look through, as it seemed to be the master bedroom and what Harry suspected was the son's old room judging by the child-sized bed he had spotted. Both rooms felt too personal for him to invade on, so he quickly closed the door to those.

The last one however seemed to be a makeshift library, with old fashioned school posters showing various parts of the human anatomy fastened on the wall. Harry stepped into the room and curiously started to browse amongst the books. There weren't many fictional books – the few he could see were on the bottom shelf, with a collection of fairy tales, romance and a couple of adventures. He had expected thriller and crime novels just by judging him from his brief meeting with the man, but then again, considering it was what the man worked with Harry supposed he wouldn't have been too keen to read about it either. He had plenty of medical books though, and Harry pulled out an old one which seemed to be on an introduction level.

Promptly sitting down on the floor, he opened the book and began to read. It wasn't like he had anything better to do right now anyway.

* * *

Sometime later Harry got up from the floor and stretched. The book had been surprisingly interesting, and he wondered if Madam Pomphrey had studied similar books to become a healer. He fiddled with the hem on his pyjamas and looked at the clock. It was already noon, and he wondered what would be served in the Great Hall-

He froze for a moment. It was Tuesday today.

It was noon.

He wasn't at Hogwarts.

 _Professor McGonagall is going to kill me!_ he thought as he dashed to the guest room.

"DAD!" he screamed.

The animagus shot up but crashed down again just as fast, failing to get up on two legs in his current shape. Groggily shaking his head, his father turned back into a human.

"Wha…?"

"Dad, I've missed school!"

His father blinked slowly and scratched his neck. "I'm glad you're taking your studies seriously son, but aren't you exaggerating the situation a bit?"

"You're not the one who has to face Professor McGonagall! Seriously, it's lunchtime now and I had Transfiguration first thing in the morning!"

"Did you remember to count in the time difference?"

"Ah, oh, no not really, but it's not so big, is it?"

"Harry, it kind of is. When Dipsy picked you up it was around nine o'clock, right? And when you arrived here, it was nearing six in the morning. That's a nine hour difference, so you have a few hours left before you have to panic."

James let out a yawn and got up on wobbly feet, while Harry tried and failed to hide his embarrassed blush. His father stumbled over to him and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it, sonny. It was a long day for both of us yesterday, some miscalculations are fine. Now how about we get something to eat? I don't know about you, but I could kill right now for a full English breakfast."

* * *

After the greasy meal the both of them settled down with cups of tea in the living room couch. James looked at his son over the rim of the mug.

"Do you really want to go back to school right away?" he bluntly asked. "Because we can easily pull you out a few days if you want to."

Harry perked up at that. "Really? It won't be any problems if we do that?"

"Not at all, I'll just have to write a letter and possibly blood sign it."

"Blood sign?"

"Normally it's only used on official documents and some business contracts, but you can also use it as an insurance to the recipient that the writer is who they say they are, which we will need since they don't know who 'Maes Hughes' is."

"Why not use your real name?"

"There's a few reasons for that. The first one is that Maes Hughes is my name just as much James Potter is, and I've grown to be more used to Maes by now. Secondly I don't want to reveal to the magical community yet that I am alive. I do plan on coming along with you to England and to look into some stuff regarding Voldemort, but I might be hindered if they know just who I am. If I instead pose as an Investigator or even a civilian I can sniff around in the shadows much easier."

"Oh. So how does a blood sign work?"

"Usually you sign with an item known as blood quill, but as they're only available in the ministry and Gringotts, you can also prick a finger a smear a drop of blood by the signature. It's just enough for them to use a spell to confirm the blood and the signature matches, but not enough to use to something. All we need is to add a reason for why we're temporarily pulling you out."

"Can't we use the Tournament as the cause?"

"Tournament? What tournament?"

Harry squirmed and chewed on his lip as he realized his father hadn't been informed of what had happened at school. Taking a deep breath, he began to explain, and by the end of it James' knuckles where white and his jaw hard. Slamming the mug onto the table he got up and began to pace wile ranting about all the things he would do to the one who had put in Harry's name when they found them and then continued with some rather colourful threats about Dumbledore and what he would do to him for not preventing it in the first place. After a while his father sat down again and buried his face in his hands. Harry put his hand on his father's shoulder.

"Dad…? Are you okay?"

"…Yeah, I'm fine," he answered and pulled his son onto his lap, holding him tightly. "I'm just worried."

Harry squirmed out of his father's lap, not enjoying feeling like a toddler. James chuckled humourlessly and got up.

"Let's go write that letter, kid. There's also a few certain spells I'd like to show you."

"Really? What kind of spells are they?"

"Oh you'll see. It will be the start of some good, old fashioned mischief."

With that he pulled out some papers and envelopes from a drawer and began to write.

And if he had more fun than was proportionally reasonable, well, who was he to complain?

* * *

Harry glanced at the letter in trepidation.

"…Are you really going to send _that_ to Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes. Now, let's go and finish your mother's coffers before we ask Dipsy to send the letter."

"Coffers?"

"Oh you're gonna love them", James said and began to explain in details how he had engraved the last connecting runes and how they were constructed. Harry grinned.

"Wow that sounds brilliant. And I'm really looking forward to not needing Dipsy to transport me; it was bloody awful."

"Wizarding ways of travel tend to be. And usually, the longer the distance the worse the experience is, so at least your future trips won't be quite as awful. Now let's see… where did I put them… Aha! There they are."

Harry looked at the trunks his father pulled out. In his opinions they looked like normal wizarding trunks, with some pattern he realized was neatly carved runes. James plopped down on the floor in front of them and signed for Harry to sit down beside him before he cut his finger and began to write the runes.

"So why do you use blood?" Harry asked.

"It's to make it easier to connect them", James explained. "Think of it as trying to move a heavy object with wheels instead of without. It's still heavy, but not as heavy as it would be without and it's much easier to steer it."

"Oh, I thought it was to make it so only family members could use it."

"Nah, many have tried but yet no-one have succeeded with that. The closest there is would be the Fidelius charm, but that one isn't fail-proof either."

Harry glowered. "Because you can be betrayed."

"Yes. But what has been done is done, all we can do now is to attempt damage control and improve ourselves. There, that was the last rune! Now, look and learn as I activate the runes."

The young wizard look at his father as he placed his hands on each trunk and took a few steadying breaths. At first nothing seemed to happen, but soon the runes began to glow with a slowly increasing strength. But he also noted that his father began to look sweaty and slightly shaking. Just as he about to put his hand on James' shoulder the glow abruptly disappeared and his father gasped before flopping down on his back.

"DAD!" Harry screamed.

"Hah… hah… I'm fine, kiddo… Just a bit tired."

"A _bit?!_ You're calling that _a bit?!_ Are you bloody mental?"

"Heh, it's not that bad", he said and patted Harry on the arm, calming the teen. "I'll be right as rain in a moment. Hey, do you want to be the first one to pass through them?"

Harry perked up. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, kid. Go on, your old man isn't going anywhere."

The young wizard scooted over to the closest trunk and opened the lid. It was like looking into an empty room from the ceiling, with a sturdy ladder just below him. Eager to explore he climbed down and looked around. It was about the same size as the Gryffindor common room, with plain wood on the floor, the walls and the ceiling. But at a closer look he could see there were runes carved on the battens, looking just like the trunks' outsides. Disappointed there weren't more to see he climbed up the second ladder and opened the lid, peeking out of the second trunk. James grinned at him.

"Did you like it son?"

"Yeah it's brilliant!" Harry said and climbed out. "Bit empty, though."

"Eh, we can put up some paintings there and maybe a couch. Dipsy!"

 _CRACK!_

"Master Maes called for Dipsy?"

"Yes. I have two errands for you. First, I need you to take one of the coffers to Potter manor. Secondly, I need you to owl this letter so Dumbledore receives it when he's in the Great Hall. Can you do it for me?"

Dipsy huffed. "Of course I cans! I is old, not useless. Anything else?"

"No that is all. Thank you, Dipsy."

With another crack the elf was gone along with the named items. James turned to Harry.

"I've planned for us to go out in a bit, so why don't you take a shower while I find you some clean clothes?"

"We're going out? Where?"

James grin widened.

"Oh you'll see. I promise; you are going to love it."

* * *

The morning of the first of November – just as Dumbledore was about to leave his office for breakfast – Minerva barged in, looking quite concerned.

"Albus, do you know where Mr. Potter is? I was just told by Ms. Granger that he's neither in the dorms nor in the common room."

Albus stroke his beard. "I'm afraid I have no idea. Perhaps he got up extra early to avoid the crowds? Let's go to the Great Hall and if he does not show during breakfast we'll arrange a search party for him."

They both tried to show a calm demeanour in front of the students, but as breakfast trickled by without a sign of Harry both Dumbledore and McGonagall began to fidget and glance at each other. Albus was about to call for a house elf to ask if he had been to the kitchen, but before he could an owl dropped a red, quivering letter before the Headmaster. Something which was not missed by the students who fell silent, staring at the smoking envelope. Who dared to send _Albus Dumbledore_ a howler?

Knowing ignoring the letter would make it much louder, Albus gingerly opened the seal and let it speak, revealing a stern and furious male voice.

 _Headmaster Dumbledore!_

 _How could you fail stopping people from entering others into this nefarious tournament – which was cancelled for a_ reason _I might add. Honestly, how could you think a simple age-line would be enough? Why didn't you ensure that it would only accept notes from those who posted their own names? Or that the goblet itself could not be manipulated? Had you done this Harry would not have been forced into a competition he didn't want to enter at all. For this reason I am withdrawing Harry from school a few days and I have attached the necessary paperwork. Oh, and one more thing: I will come back along with Harry, and when we return I expect a full investigation to have been initiated. And trust me; I_ will _take part of those reports._

 _Respectfully  
Maes Hughes_

The letter tore itself into pieces, revealing a normal, white muggle envelope in its place.

"Good heavens!" Minerva exclaimed. "Last time I saw someone send a howler with an attachment was when James bragged about Harry's birth and sent us a photograph. Albus, just who is this Maes Hughes?"

Albus hummed. "Alas, I am afraid I have never heard of him. Perhaps the attachment will reveal more?"

Pulling out a paper he read through it and found it to indeed be a form for temporarily withdrawing Harry, blood smeared signatures from by both Mr. Hughes and Mr. Potter. He threw the charms to test the signatures validation, and they briefly glowed a light blue in confirmation. Frowning he cast a different charm to see if he could reveal what sort of relation it was between them but it was too little blood to show anything more than that it was close enough to approve the withdrawal. Minerva huffed.

"Well obviously the paperwork is correct. But I have to admit I though only parents or guardians could withdraw a student."

"So did I", muttered Dumbledore. "But it will have to wait. Minerva, could you ask young Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger if Harry have mentioned this man? I will send a letter to Mr. Potter's relatives and Gringotts to see if either of them knows who he is. Alastor, would you mind starting the investigation?"

The old auror grunted. "Sure. So what will you do to return Mr. Potter to school?"

Albus sighed. "For now, nothing. The papers are in order and legally there is nothing we can do until a week has passed."

All he could do was hope.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry if I disappointed you with a filler like chapter, but there were some things I felt I had to put in in order to make future chapters sensible, and this was the best place to put them. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
